


Love's Gift

by nothingeverlost



Series: Folie à Deux [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Virginity, punk!Gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they did nothing more but kiss and cuddle a night with Caden would be worth any risk.  Valentine's Day for Caden Gold and Bella French (Folly AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 3 of [The Folly of Youth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484168/chapters/842870) Bella and Caden’s first time was mentioned. I had requests, so here it is. 
> 
> Warning: Smut. Loss of virginity. Bella’s also 17 to Caden’s 20, which is less than the normal rumbelle age difference but is technically illegal in some parts of the US. It's actually not illegal in Maine, but I wanted to mention just for the sake of squicks.

In a perfect world she would have dinner made already. She would shower while it stayed warm, dress in her best dress, and when the doorbell rang she would answer it in true Donna Reed fashion, with pearls around her neck and the perfectly set table in the background.

There were a few kinks in the plan. The first was that she lived with her dad still, being that she was only a junior in high school. The second was that her dad didn’t have a clue that his only daughter was dating someone. The third was that her dad hated Gold, the landlord, and certainly wouldn’t be pleased with the fact that landlord Gold and boyfriend Caden were the same person.

It wasn’t a perfect world, but fortunately for Belle she had Ruby, which balanced out all the potential potholes in the plan. Without hesitating Ruby had asked Moe if Belle could work in the diner Friday night; Valentine’s being such a big night after all, and there weren’t many restaurants in town so even Granny’s was busy. Since Belle helped out sometimes Moe had no reason not to say yes. He’d be dead tired from all the flower deliveries that day and there was no chance that he’d come check on her. Belle also mentioned a sleepover, in case she didn’t get back until late. or until morning, if things went as she’d planned them.

She really hoped she’d have no reason to get home until morning. Even if they did nothing more but kiss and cuddle a night with Caden would be worth any risk. He’d told her two months ago, just before Christmas, that he loved her and hadn’t stopped since. And she loved him, more than she’d ever imagined loving someone.

Ruby, who had a car, had helped her with the shopping as well. She’d kept the food, and easy thing since they had two refrigerators at the bed and breakfast, and brought it with her when she picked Belle up for her ‘shift.’

“Damn, Bells, you look good.” Ruby gave a low wolf whistle, mocking the stereotypical male. Belle, laughing, spun in a circle before getting into the car. 

“It’s not too much?” She wore a dress of blue, because it was Caden’s favorite, and the necklace that had been her mother’s. She had added a belt of gold and a cardigan of white. Her kitten heels were also blue, but she planned on shedding them as soon as she got to the house; tripping and breaking something would mess up her plans.

“Personally I would have gone with a corset and mini skirt, but this is definitely more you, and we know ‘you’ is exactly what Gold wants. On Tuesday when we were walking home from school I swear I thought the guy was going to fall off his motorcycle, he was craning his head around so far just to look at you.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.” But she liked the image. It still surprised her, sometimes, thinking about how someone like Caden could like someone like her.

“I think the guy would follow you around like a puppy if you asked him too, or even if he just thought it would make you smile. The guy has it bad, Bells.” Which amused Ruby immensely. She didn’t seem to have a jealous bone in her body, just happy for Belle’s sake. A perfect friend. Belle didn’t know what she’d do, without Ruby to confide in. No one else knew about her and Caden. No one else would understand.

“Now I know you’re exaggerating. Caden does exactly what he wants to do, and never what anyone expects of him.” And maybe he was softer when she was around, but that was just because he wanted to be.

“If you weren’t so damn adorable you’d kill me with sugar shock, sweetie. I didn’t think romances like you and Caden happened outside of romance novels with ridiculous covers and characters named Joseph Morningwolf.” Ruby pulled up in front of the pink house that no one dared to make fun of. “Go on. Out with you before your puppy wears a rut in his floor pacing. Have a good night and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“What, exactly, does that rule out?” Belle asked with a laugh as she picked up her grocery bags.

“That’s kind if the point.” Ruby only waited until the front door opened, sending a teasing salute in Gold’s direction before driving off.

“What’s the point?” Caden insisted on taking both bags from her. Belle hoped they were enough of a distraction that he wouldn’t notice her blushing.

“Nothing. Just typical Ruby. And thank you. For the bags. Carrying them, I mean.” She played with the strap of her purse, now that her hands were free. Thankfully her present for him was safe inside, and not in one of the bags he now carried.

“Least I can do, if you’re cooking. I’d take you out, you know. Anywhere you want.” He’d made the offer twice already, once when she’d first mentioned Valentine’s Day and again last week when they’d made plans.

“What I want is just us. Restaurants are always crowded on days like today; how’s that romantic?” She kissed his cheek when he put down the bags, both as a thank you for carrying them and for the offer. He snagged her around the waist before she could get away.

“You’re kind of perfect, Bella.” His kiss was not on her cheek. It left her feeling light headed, and for just a moment she forgot what she was doing in the kitchen. Dinner. Right.

“You don’t have to hang around, if you have other things to do.” She pulled an apron out of one of the grocery bags; she wasn’t about to get her dress covered with stains, not when she’d spent an hour in the bath, dressing, and doing her hair. She’d even put on a little makeup, but just a little. Caden made fun of girls who wore too much.

“Nope. Nothing to do but watch you.” He swung up onto the counter, sitting with his legs hanging and a smirk on his face. It was hard not to stare; instead of his customary t-shirt and jeans he had on a white button down and black slacks. No tie, but that would be too weird; she couldn’t picture Caden in a tie. His feet were bare, which meant she didn’t feel so self conscious about taking off her own shoes. 

“Well if you change your mind. Or get bored.” She shrugged, but couldn’t keep from smiling. For some reason he always stuck around when she was cooking, which was funny because she knew he barely used the kitchen when she wasn’t around. There was take out in the fridge, and until she’d started using the kitchen for baking cookies during their movie marathons there hadn’t even been pantry staples like flour and baking soda. There was sugar, though. And cereal. Caden loved cereal.

“That’s about as likely as our beloved Mayor spontaneously resigning, pet.” He riffled through the bags, pulling everything out and setting it on the counter. It was his version of helping, she knew, and far safer than asking him to keep an eye on anything in the oven. More than one batch of cookies had been turned to char, under his not so watchful eye.

“Sweet talker.” Belle did her best to focus on making dinner, but she was ever aware of being watched. It made her twice as glad that she’d decided on something simple; between the butterflies in her stomach and his gaze following her around she would have ruined anything more complicated. The fact that she’d managed to get through a whole meal without cutting or burning herself was a minor miracle.

“We’re almost ready. Can you get plates?” The pasta was boiled, the shrimp, sans garlic, was sizzling in the pan. She’d found little crystal bowls for the fruit salad, so all the needed was something for the rest. While she waited she tossed the pasta, shrimp, sauce and snow peas together.

“Will these do?” She reached for the plates automatically when they were offered, and was halfway to scooping out the first spoonful when she really paid attention.

“Caden, these are beautiful!” The plates were a cream color, not quite white, with a pattern of faded roses. There was antique gold around the edges. She was almost afraid to pick them up, they looked so delicate.

“I found them in the shop last week. They’re yours, if you want them.” He rolled his eyes slightly when he mentioned the antique and pawn shop he’d inherited, along with the house and the rents on most people’s homes and businesses. he had as little to do with it as possible, said it smelled weird, so going there to find something for her made the plates that much more precious.

“I love them.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting dinner for a moment as she pressed her lips to his. “I love you too.”

“I love you, Bella.” He teased her lower lip, nibbling on it a little before opening his own mouth and pulling her into a kiss. She hummed contentedly and relaxed against him until the kiss ended. 

“Where did you want to eat?” She could have stayed wrapped up against him forever, but that would mean wasting the food that she’d just made. More often than not they ordered take out when they had dinner together; this was her chance to impress him.

“There’s a table set up in the morning room. I’ll bring the plates, love, you just get the bowls.”

“Afraid I’ll break your present?” she teased. The fact that he’d thought of the little space made her happy. She’d only commented on it once, but she liked it better than the formal dining room with the too large table. Usually they ended up on the couch, but that wasn’t quite right for a special meal. The morning room looked over the back garden. A hundred years ago it might have been where the children and nanny would have eaten while the adults had a more sedate meal, but it was painted a sunny yellow and had a table that might, at a stretch, fit four but was perfect for two.

“I only give a damn about them because they make you happy.” He jerked his head towards the doorway. “Count to thirty first, alright?”

Belle did, and when she did she found that he’d lit two red tapered candles. The table was set with a tablecloth of lace that seemed as delicate as a spider’s web. In the middle was a little pot of flowers. Forget-me-nots. “Oh!”

“Dinner is served, m’lady.” He held his arms wide as he bowed, just as he did when he juggled for her and made a show when she applauded.

“Thank you, kind sir.” With a bowl in each hand she couldn’t pick up her skirt, but she did the best faux curtsy she could manage. “You bought flowers from papa. He grew those from seeds.”

“Anyone can do roses on Valentine’s Day. I wanted something that would stay pretty. Like you.” He kissed the side of her neck before gesturing to the chair, pushing it in once she was seated. She had no idea how to respond to that, instead she ducked her head down and studied the flowers even though she’d watered them a dozen times while working in her papa’s shop.

“I’ve never gotten flowers as a present before. They’re beautiful.” She touched a finger to one petal; it felt like silk. “Thank you, Caden.”

“In a couple of months the garden will be full of flowers. I’ll cover you in them then, love. A dress made of roses would suit you; but no thorns.” He was teasing, she thought, but his eyes were so warm. His teasing when she was around was such a gentle thing; not the sharp and well aimed quips he sometimes made at other people’s expenses.

“Maybe in the spring we can eat out in the gazebo, if we can find a table and chairs. Or a blanket. We could have a picnic.” She could see it already, in her mind. The garden full of roses, and them eating finger food. And maybe ice cream. She never could think about eating ice cream without remembering the day he’d bought her a cone. It had been the first time she’d even imagined that he might like her.

“I might manage something.” He winked at her before taking a bite of his pasta. She waited, lip between her teeth, until he grinned and took another bite. “Delicious.”

It was delicious, once she was able to relax enough to eat. It helped that he was relishing his food with gusto, complementing everything. The wine helped as well; between that and the conversation that flowed so easily between them she was almost able to forget the present she had in her purse, to give to him after dinner.

She waited until they were almost done with the chocolate mousse. The sun had set while they’d been eating, the candles the only illumination in the room. Belle slipped one hand into her purse and felt for the gift wrapped package, a box that had once held a pair of earrings. It had other uses now.

“I have something for you.” She held out the box, wrapped in a plain gold paper and tied with a blue ribbon. She’d spent ten minutes perfectly creasing each fold and making sure the two loops of the bow were the same size.

“But you made dinner.” His eyebrows drew together, briefly, as he took the present from her. “I don’t need anything else but you.”

“It’s just a little something. Not really little. And not just because it’s Valentine’s Day. I mean it seemed like a good day, but this isn’t...”

“Breathe, love. You need to remember to breathe.” He reached out for her fingers, covering them with his own. It amused him, the way her nerves sometimes translated into trying to say all the words at once.

“Can you just open it, please?” She fought the urge to cover her face with her hands, the way she had when he’d caught her touching his hair the first time. She was an adult. She was making an adult decision and had thought about it very hard, and couldn’t hide her face just because she didn’t know how he’d react. “I just... I really thought about it, okay? Your present. I’m nervous but I’m sure about it.”

“Now you really have me curious. I’m not going to break it if I shake it, am I?” He held the box up to his face, studying it carefully.

“No.” She pulled her hands away from the table, letting them rest in her lap. Pretend bravery, she reminded herself, and the real thing would come. She was nervous, but that wasn’t the same as being scared. She was always nervous before tests, and those were just about grades. This was so much more important. She took a deep breath, and smiled. “Nothing’s going to break.”

II

She was nervous. He could see it, even when she tried to still her hands and hide it better. He almost put down the gift, to find out what was wrong, but she was watching both him and the little box so intently that he decided it was better to just find out what it was. He couldn’t imagine what could be in one small box that was so important. It wasn’t like she was proposing, he almost joked.

She was proposing something, though. When he tugged at the ribbon and tore at the paper he let both fall to the ground and opened the box. He looked inside, then looked across the table at her. With anyone else he might have laughed. Who in the world would think of wrapping up a condom and giving it as a gift?

His Bella would.

It wasn’t the condom, though; he understood that right away. It was so much more. She was giving him herself. His girl, who had never been with another guy before, wanted to be with him in every way. She wanted him to make love to her.

Gods, how had he ever gotten so lucky as to have her faith in him?

“Say something?” He was still staring at the condom, amazed at what it meant, when she spoke. He looked at her again, unsurprised to find that she was biting her lower lip. Words were important, but he had a feeling that she needed more than that. Instead he pushed back his chair and knelt in front of her, one hand cupping her cheek.

“You are amazing, you know that?” She was so warm, under his touch. So delicate.

“It’s okay? Maybe I should have asked first, but I just...” Her hands in her lap fluttered, playing with the material of her skirt. She could stay still for hours, if she was caught up in a book or studying. He’d watched her stay perfectly still for an hour, once, almost a statue except for the occasional flick of her finger as she turned a page. It was different when she wasn’t calm, the energy needing an outlet. “I can’t stop thinking about how much I want you. I love you and I want you.”

“Nothing in the world could mean more to me than hearing you say that. The only thing want more than to make love to you is for you to be sure it’s what you want. I never want to hurt you, Bella, not by accident or neglect or pushing too much.” He’d never had anything as precious as her in his care. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt her.

“You’ve never pushed me. Not even when I might have wanted you to make the choice for me.” She ran her hand through her hair; he tilted his head just a little to better accommodate her.

“I never would, Bella. It was always your choice.” Never in a million years would anyone, with the possible exception of the beauty looking down at him now, call him a gentleman. He’d had his share of sex, and though it had always been consensual it hadn’t usually been about more than the physical act of getting off and feeling good. But this was different. This was the first time he was more concerned about making she she enjoyed it, and cared little for his own needs.

“I chose you, if you want me Caden.” Her own slight hand covered his own, still resting on her cheek. “Will you show me your room?”

“Yes. Gods, yes.” He had to stretch to get close enough to kiss her, but she met him halfway and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Her mouth was open before his lips were even against hers; he slipped his tongue inside and caressed her gently. She tasted of chocolate, and cherries even though there hadn’t been any in the dessert. “Anything you want, Bella. Anything.”

“I want to spend the whole night in your bed, and wake with you in the morning. Ruby’s got me covered, unless you’d rather I really did have a slumber party at her house.” She laughed when he picked her up, not unlike the way a groom would carry a bride on their wedding night. “So that’s a no?”

“It’s a hell no. I’ve got you, and I’m not giving you up.” He raised his eyebrows and made an exaggerated face. “The beast is dragging you to his lair to have his wicked way with you.”

“Caden Gold, you are as far from a beast as they come.” She playfully slapped his chest. “You’re forgetting your present, sweetheart. I haven’t done this before, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work if you leave it down here.”

“Bossy bit.” He kissed the tip of her nose before returning to the table and picking up he condom. he had more in his drawer upstairs, and foolishly almost didn’t want to use the one she’d given him. It was a stupid keepsake, though, and better off used. The last thing either of them needed was a kid, at their age. Someday, maybe, it would be a different story. With her he’d thought about that being a future, for the first time. But not now; if nothing else he was too selfish to share her anymore than he already did.

They laughed and teased as he carried her up the stairs, but sobered as he set her down outside his door. “Bella, are you...”

“I’m here, Caden. I want to be right here, with you. Because I love you, and I’ve never loved like this before.” Her kiss was nothing more complicated than lips pressed to lips; somehow the simplicity reassured him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” If he’d known he would have had the room ready; candles and rose petals, music playing and a turned down bed. Instead the room was simply as it always was; almost more library than bedroom with books stacked everywhere and a antique desk on one wall looking out a window. Two walls were solid bookcases. Only the king sized bed in one corner, draped in dark blue, denoted the real purpose of the room.

“Just one minute.” He left her standing in the doorways as he closed the curtains; he had no close neighbors and they were on the second story, but it felt better. He turned on the lamps in the room, which weren’t quite candles but were at least better than the harsh overhead lights. When he turned down the blankets on the bed he also slipped the condom onto the top of the nightstand. “Okay.”

“It looks like you,” she said as she looked around the room, waiting for him.

“A disaster area about to cave in at any moment?” He asked with a snort. He took her hand and led her far enough into the room to close the door behind them.

“Warm, welcoming, and with a great deal of mysteries to be solved.” She reached for the closest book, to make her point. He stayed her hand.

“No way, babe. I know what happens when you get a book in your hand.”

“Said the pot to the kettle.” She took a step towards him, drawing them a little closer to the bed. “Guess you’ll have to distract me, then.”

“You are going to kill me if you keep saying things like that.” He didn’t want her distracted, though. He wanted her focused, but completely on him. And not on her worries. He could see her hand resting on her stomach, and could well imagine the butterflies she felt. He tried to remember his first time, but all he could think about was her.

“Let me take this.” His fingertips caressed her neck as he slid off the cardigan. Beneath her shoulders were bare but for the thinnest straps of her dress. He loved her shoulders, and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the skin as he stood behind her. The second kiss was closer to the crook of her neck; he swiped at the skin with his tongue first, and felt her begin to relax against him. “You were wearing a dress like this the first time I thought you might like me.”

“Ice cream?” she asked as she tried to turn. He kept her still and moved his hands to rest on her stomach, pushing hers aside. He made small circles, almost the same way he would if she was sick; just trying to soothe and get her used to him.

“After that. Granny’s. You wanted to know my name.” He almost wished he had a mirror in the room. He’d like to see what they looked like, her body so snug against her, her head rolled to one side so he could kiss her more easily. He hadn’t yet touched her anyplace they hadn’t touched before, but just having her in his arms was a wonderful intimacy.

“Thought I might like you? I was already half crazy about you by then. A silly crush, I told myself.” She tilted her head a little more so she could look at him, and seemed genuinely surprised that he wouldn’t know how she’d felt. Hadn’t hoped, was more like it.

“Not silly.” His hand slid up to cup her breast though the dress, his thumb brushing against her bare skin just at the neckline of the dress.

“Not a crush.” She arched her back, just a little, filling his hand more completely. She wasn’t quite turned enough that he could kiss her lips; instead it was her neck that got his attention. He rested his lips against her pulse and had to fight the urge to suck. He’d like to leave a mark, so anyone who saw it would know that she was taken, but it wasn’t fair to give her one more thing to hide. “Caden, please.”

“What do you need, love?” His fingers, still on her stomach, crept down to tease the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up a little. With a little patience he could have it up enough to touch her thigh in a minute.

“I want to see you. Let me?”

He couldn’t refuse her anything, not even when it meant easing his hands away from her. His fingers ghosted over the belt at her waist as she turned in a half circle. “Better?”

“I have an idea about a few improvements.” Her fingers were back to fidgeting again, this time with the buttons of his shirt. “May I?”

“I’d make the damn thing vanish, if I could.” She’d seen him before, without his shirt. When he was home alone he sometimes saw no reason to wear more than a pair of jeans, and she’d developed a habit of stopping by the house sometimes when she had a free hour. She’d even touched him, a few times, innocent touches mostly. She’d never taken off his clothes before. She gave each button the same attention she did to pages of books as she read them. It was maddening. Not half as maddening, though, as when she stopped halfway through to kiss his chest just above his heart. His hand fisted into a tight ball as he struggled to stay completely still.

“You smell good. Sometimes if I’ve spent time with you I sleep with my shirt at night, because a little of your smell lingers on it.” She kissed him a second time before working on his buttons again.

“Don’t need a shirt tonight.” Women were supposed to be coy and play games; sometimes it seemed that they had been taught in some special class how to keep a guy guessing in order to better get whatever it was that they wanted. Bella had missed that class. She was open and honest, and everytime she told him how she felt it made him want to hold her tight and never let her out of his house. She was too good for most of the bastards in the word. Far too good for him.

“Tonight I have something better.” His shirt fluttered to the ground, but he sure as hell didn’t have to worry about feeling cold. His only concern was the fact that she stepped away from him, but that fear was allayed when her lips pressed against his right bicep. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months.”

“What?” His arm? She’d been thinking about kissing his arm? The fact that she thought about kissing him was always welcome, but that was odd.

“This little guy. I might be jealous that he gets to be with you all the time, except that he’s so cute.” Her finger tickled as she traced a pattern with the tip of one nail. His tattoo, he finally understood. She was caressing his tattoo as if it was an actually lizard.

“It’s not cute.” Cute? There was nothing about him that was cute, and certainly not the ink injected under his skin.

“He is. Cute and adorable.” She kissed it again, and damn if he wasn’t jealous of the thing. Jealous of the lizard on his arm that wasn’t even a lizard. She was kissing his arm but it felt like it was something separate from him. “Just like you.”

“I’m not cute, and I sure as hell am not adorable. I’m beginning to question your sanity, Bella Valerie French.” He was teasing, mostly. He would never think she was crazy, but he’d never believe anyone could think him ‘cute’ either. Not since he was eight, possibly, but even then he’d been a little punk ass kid.

“You’re going to have to trust me on this, like I trust you.” Caden might have argued, except that Bella stepped in front of him, her back once again to him. She’d combed her hair over one shoulder. “Will you unzip my dress?”

“Bella,” he breathed out, almost a groan. His fingers shook as he reached out for the thin piece of metal that was all that held her dress together. He flexed and tightened his fingers, willing them to be still. He’d done this before, dozens of times. His Bella was nervous enough; he needed to be the calm and reassuring one. His hand, once calm, almost didn’t look like his own as he watched it drag the zipper down. Not that his attention was on what he was doing, once cream skin was revealed. A thin band of dark blue silk was all that broke up the perfect span of skin. Her bra. A few times, recently, when they were supposed to be watching movies but spent more time tasting each other than the popcorn he’d slid a hand under her shirt and touched her. He’d never seen what he was touching, though. He ran a finger over the material.

“Does he have a name?” Bella turned, and other than the way the collar gaped a little it was hard to tell that the dress would be so easy to push off her. He was seconds away from doing just that, except for her question and the fact that her arms were now wrapped around herself. 

“Does who have a name?” She was biting her lip again.

“The lizard. I’m guessing it’s a him, but it could be a her. I could name it for you, if you wanted. If you haven’t already. I think...”

The most effective way to make her stop talking, he decided, was to kiss her. He tilted her chin back with his hand and did his best to distract her completely. It seemed to work, since her tongue stroked the roof of his mouth and instead of wrapping around herself her arms fell to her sides. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Bella. If you want to borrow one of my shirts and just sleep in my bed tonight we can do that.”

“No.” She shook her head vehemently. “I’m not scared. I just... I’m not a model, or one of those girls that can walk around in a swimsuit and have guys tongues falling out of their mouths. I know a dozen girls that have a thing for you, and I’m just... me.”

“You are _beautiful._ I could look at you for a hundred years, Bella, and never get tired. Anyone that doesn’t see that is an idiot. You are so goddamn beautiful.” It was madness if she couldn’t see it. Her beauty haunted him when he was alone, and wanted nothing more than to just look at her. There was desperation in him kiss, as if he could use his lips and tongue and teeth to convince her of the truth he saw.

Her lips were swollen when she took a step back. He couldn’t see her eyes, downcast as they were, but she seemed calmer. Her lips were ever curved in a smile as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. Her dress skimmed her arms as it fell to a ring at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and matching panties of blue lace. Dark blue, against skin of porcelain white.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, without thinking how it might sound. He couldn’t think at all, not when all that covered his girl was two pieces of lace. The panties were solid, but the bra was sheer enough to see a hint of dusty rose nipples.

“Ruby took me shopping last weekend.” She looked up at him through strands of her hair.

“I owe Ruby something. Anything she wants.” He already owed Ruby for being such a good friend to his Bella. The girl was a year older, and seemed to be the polar opposite, but looked out for her like she was a little sister. “I want to see you in my bed, Bella. Please?”

Bella nodded slowly, but her eyes were sparkling. “If I’m in my underwear you should be too. No pants in the bed, okay?”

“Deal.” He didn’t take his eyes off of her as she climbed onto his bed. He swore he wasn’t ever washing the sheets if they were going to smell like her. Or maybe he’d just have to figure out how to get her into his bed often. Once he’d shed his pants and all that remained was fitted black boxer briefs he sat at the edge of the mattress.

“What?” she asked when almost a minute passed and he hadn’t moved. Hadn’t touched her. He only watched.

“Scared this is just a dream. I’ve had this one before.” And always woke up alone, every time.

“I’m here. Always, Caden.” She all but threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and half sitting on his lap. They touched with more skin than they ever had before, and yet for a moment there was nothing erotic about it. It was comfort and closeness, something he’d had precious little of in his life. He really would have been content to just hold her all night, if that had been what she’d wanted. His body, however, quickly had other ideas.

He held her as he lowered her onto the bed, her hair sprawled over his pillow. His lips brushed over hers, but did not linger. There was too much other skin, newly uncovered, to explore. he followed a path from her lips to her jaw, her jaw to her neck. Her pulse raced under the flat of his tongue as he licked her neck, again resisting the urge to leave a mark no matter how tempting. With the tip of his tongue he followed the tendon in her neck down to her collar bone. Here, he decided, was low enough that clothes would cover it. He drew her skin between his lips, worrying the flesh with his teeth and using enough suction to leave a deep red mark. His. She was his.

“I want to see you, Bella.” He hovered over her, his finger moving back and forth in the valley between her breasts. He paused and played with the clasp of her bra. “And taste you. May I?”

“Anything. Just don’t stop touching.” Her eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them. He imagined his own were just as dark.

“Never.” A flick and twist of his finger and thumb and the bra separated, falling down to the mattress. Her breast, bare and pert and with rosy nipples were perfect. She was perfect. He glanced up at her briefly before taking one into his mouth. Almost right away it puckered. He lathed it with his tongue, and chuckled against her skin when her back arched.

Her other breast received his attention before he kissed his way lower, finding a place on her rib cage that made her laugh when he licked, and another place just above her navel that made her whimper when he bit softly. The mark faded almost immediately but he did it again on the other side and made her moan louder.

His fingers skimmed her panties when there was a tug on his hair. “You’re touching me but I can’t touch you.”

“I want to, love.” He wanted to make her feel good. It hurt, to know that he was going to cause her pain that could not be avoided. He wanted to make up for it both before and after.

“So do I. Please, Caden?” Her hands grasped for his just out of reach shoulders, as if she could pull him up if he chose not to come. Of course he did as she asked.

“I love you.” He let his hand rest on her hip as he stretched out beside her. Her hand was splayed on his chest; she looked from it to him and smiled.

“Thank you. There’s no one else in the world I would have wanted as my first.” She played with the strand of hair that so often fell in his face; it was something she did often, but there was a new level of intimacy to it.

“And only.” He couldn’t stand the idea of any other man touching her. She was too good for him, but at least he saw her for the precious gift she was.

“I would never want anyone else.” She sealed the promise with a kiss. He took her kiss and made them both breathless, challenging her with his tongue, nibbling on her lip with his teeth. When he was sure she was focused on nothing but the kiss he let his hand slip between her legs. The panties were easy enough to nudge aside; if his lips weren’t so occupied he might have grinned smugly to feel how damp they were. She was wet, when he touched her with the tip of one finger. Soaked, when he eased that finger inside of her to the knuckle. She didn’t break the kiss until he started moving out. “Wow.”

“That’s a good wow, I hope.” Maybe there was a little smugness in the grin. He wiggled his finger a little.

“That’s a...” her eyes fluttered closed when he hit her delightful bundle of nerves with his thumb. “Please. Again. Can you, please?”

He laughed, and his kiss tasted of joy. “Just let yourself feel, Bella.”

He watched her face as he moved his finger and thumb in tandem, breaking rhythm only to add a second finger. Even that was tight, which worried him. The last time he’d been with a virgin they were both thirteen; usually he went for girls who knew how the game was played and didn’t want more than a good fuck. Bella changed all the rules. He scissored his fingers as he moved, getting her used to him.

He could feel the tremors coming, her fingers against his chest tensing until the nails began to dig into his skin. “That’s enough. I can’t... I want you, Caden, not just...”

“Shhh, love. Let me give you this first. I promise you’ll have everything you want.” She was fighting the release. He held her close as he moved his fingers a little fasted. “It’s okay, Bella. This is what it’s supposed to feel like. Just let it come, love. Let it come.”

“Caden.” Her whole body squirmed. If he truly thought she was trying to get away he would have let go, but he knew it was the desperation of being on the edge and not falling. He found her breast and scrapped his fingernail over her nipple. It was just the push she needed. This time she shouted his name.

“Alright?” he asked after a minute, when she no longer clung to him quite so tightly.

“I didn’t know it could feel like that.” She tilted her head back to look at him. “If it feels that good for you I don’t know how you waited.”

“Because it was right for you, which means it was right for us.” He tried not to think about how much he ached, craving that same release. Or how many times he’d sought that release just by thinking of her.

“No more waiting, sweetheart.” She didn’t seem to move, but suddenly her hand was caressing him through his underwear. He let out a low hiss and had to pull away.

“Don’t you...

“Very much,” he answered before she could doubt herself enough to ask the whole question. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Show me?” She turned from him for long enough to reach for the condom on the nightstand. Her gift to him. 

“It’s going to hurt, love. I can’t change that.” His hand covered hers, the condom between them.

“I read, Caden. I know. And I trust you.” She rolled onto her back, hands and the writhing of her hips working together to push down her panties until she could kick them off. His Bella was completely bare to him now, her legs parted. She wanted him. “I love you.”

“I’ll make it feel good, Bella. I promise.” His own underwear were shed and the condom was opened. He was half turned away from her, and felt a hand on his arm.

“I want to watch.” She giggled a little. “You’re using your present to wrap up my present.”

“Killing me, Bella.” Condoms were, in his general opinion, a necessary evil to prevent disease and kids. He’d never considered one to be erotic before, not until he watched Bella nervously licking her lip as he rolled it on himself. She might have given it to him, but it was his gift to her, another way he could protect his girl.

“Want you, Caden. I’ve never wanted anything so much.” She reached for him, and he didn’t even pause a heartbeat’s worth of time.

“Hold onto me, love.” His whole body shook, but this time he did not try and hide it from her. He knelt between her legs and waited to feel her hands on his skin. They stroked his back as he eased his way into her. “So tight.”

“That’s good?” she asked.

“As long as I’m not hurting you.” It felt good, but he would not accept pleasure that was an exchange for hers.

“Like your fingers; a little strange but I can already feel something coming. Something amazing. This is what I want, Caden. It’s what I’ve wanted to so long, to be yours.” She shifted her hips, and between that and her admission he could not stop himself from sliding into her completely. 

“Fuck.” He cursed himself when she cried out, one short hiss of air that was already ended, but continued to echo for him. “I’m sorry. So sorry, Bella.”

“Shh, love. It’s alright. It surprised me more than anything. I promise, it’s barely anything.” There was a sheen of tear in her eyes, but she kissed him and stroked his hair as if he was a pet that needed soothing. As if it was him that was hurt. “Don’t worry, Caden. It was like getting the air knocked out of you, not really like pain. You didn’t hurt me.”

He didn’t move, but stared at her in wonder. He’d been clumsy and selfish, and yet she was the one trying to ease his mind. “I love you, Bella. I love you so much.”

“I love you. And I love feeling you inside of me, like the other half of myself and now we’re connected forever.”

“Forever,” he echoed. She was his forever. His love.

When she relaxed around him and looked up at him with a smile he began to move, taking the utmost care to go slowly. Not until her first gasp did he move faster. And faster again until they were clinging to each other and he lost the rhythm in their mutual need. They came together, her orgasm milking his own out of him, leaving them both spent.

“Wow,” Bella said a few minutes later, still held tightly against him.

“Wow,” he agreed. It was as good a word as any to describe the pure elation of holding her in his bed, after having made love with her. 

“I love you,” she said sleepily, not trying to move away from him. It wasn’t long before she was sleeping.

“I love you.” He held her until her sleep was a deep one. Only then did he get up and dispose of the condom and clean himself up before turning off all but one lamp, in case she woke up in a strange place and needed the light. He returned to the bed to pull her against him once again. She came easily. Sleep did not, but he was glad for that. His time was much better spent watching her sleep until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

When he slept he dreamed of her. In his dream she did not leave.


End file.
